moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morthrym Starspeaker
"I am the eyes of my pack. The eyes... and the ears. These eyes have seen us through many a struggle." Morthrym Starspeaker, better known as The Wolfseer is a priest, former Druid of the Scythe, and enigmatic figurehead of the Brotherhood of Ur. Following his students' victory over the Forsaken forces during the Blood War, the Wolfseer operates within the cursed fortress of Gaval Moch within Silverpine. Appearance Pale-furred and decrepit, Morthrym Starspeaker appears to be relatively unassuming among his bestial ilk. The sage has the appearance of some form of spellcaster, with regal robes and a cloak bearing the colors of Gilneas. A long, white beard falls from his lower jaw to his knees. His gait is crooked and limping. However, he moves deceptively fast. To counteract his apparently limited capabilities, he may be seen levitating his body through some unearthly force, although he tends to avoid using magic among those that may find it distasteful. Upon futher examination, one might notice that his brows extend past his head, and his ears are slightly longer than his Gilnean kin. Personality Although he maintains the appearance of a kind, grandfatherly figure most of the time, bits of a darker side may flare out if he is provoked. He has made no secret of his dislike for the Cenarion Circle and Malfurion Stormrage in particular, due to perceived mistreatment of him and his brethren. His voice has an unusual soothing quality to it. Following the Brotherhood's recent dive into greater Alliance politics, Starspeaker has spent an increasing amount of time in Stormwind City, and has since then grown fond towards taking walks in Lion's Rest. History Nearly 9,000 years ago, Morthrym stood alongside his brethren in the Druids of the Pack, and was transformed into a ferocious worgen by the Scythe of Elune. The elf had been among one of the first to join Malfurion Stormrage in the Cenarion Circle, but was also one of the first to go against his master's wishes, embracing the forbidden and volatile yet undeniably powerful Pack Form in an effort to combat the Burning Legion during the War of the Satyr. This would ultimately lead to the druid coming upon what he believed to be beautiful revelations regarding the nature of life. For a time, during their bestial rampage the druid remained prominent among his peers. After the birth of the worgen, the druids would rampage across Kalimdor, forcibly spreading their gifts to the uninitiated. Morthrym remained prominent among the packs hierarchy, held in high regard by both his pack and its alpha, Ralaar Fangfire. However, as differences in ideology began to grow, Alpha Prime grew scornful towards the druid, and set his forces upon him. Morthrym was mauled, crippled, maimed and partially blinded by the Alpha, and left for dead. Ultimately, due to his connection to Elune, he was able to cling to life, slowly recuperating and eventually learning of his pack's ultimate imprisonment at the hands of shan'do Stormrage. Despite their betrayal, Mortrym sought to continue the legacy of the Druids of the Scythe, and began traveling Azeroth for millennia and recruiting sympathetic locals to his cause. However, due to his many debilitating injuries, he was unable to take the active role that he once did, and reinvented himself as a priest. The new alphas were selected from the strongest of individuals that he recruited. As his influence grew, the Cenarion Circle learned that the worgen curse remained on Azeroth, and sought to see it cleansed once more before it got out of hand. As a result, the Wardens were dispatched, and hunted him and his servants for generations. Already bitter towards his former fellows, the priest grew increasingly hateful towards the order due to their transgressions. In their many raids on worgen-affiliated villages, the night elves repeatedly brought Morthrym's men to near extinction. Despite the repeated attempts to capture and or execute the rebel priest, the Wardens were unable ever to completely neutralize Starspeaker. This remained the case even into the Cataclysm, when the priest returned to society once more. Following the betrayal and death of Ralaar Fangfire, many of the former members of the Wolfcult scattered into the wilderness, dismayed by the consequences of their actions. Morthrym would then adopt the persona of The Wolfseer, and rebranded his pack, "The Brotherhood of Ur," leading such stray worgen into the Blackwald. The Wolfseer came baring an offer: join his pack and the sins of the past would be forgotten. Like the other Gilnean's the Brotherhood would serve the Alliance in their attempts to reclaim their shattered homeland from the Forsaken. The Gilneans would join the priest's fold in droves, and rise to prominence within it. One such individual was Gerhardt Albion, who ultimately slew the previous Alpha in single combat, rising to second in command behind the Wolfseer. Following the fall of Deathwing, the Brotherhood of Ur would wage a brutal guerilla war against the Horde occupying Gilneas, deploying smaller groups elsewhere to combat threats of less import. This would continue for years, until the sudden invasion of the Legion. The Wolfseer was personally aware of the threat represented by the demons, and counseled Gerhardt to join forces with Greymane at the Broken Isles. For their relative size, the Brotherhood was a distinguished force in the Armies of Legionfall, but took particular pleasure in thwarting the Forsaken's efforts in Stormheim. In addition to this conflict, the Brotherhood also came into direct conflict with the Cenarion Circle on more than one occasion due to their seemingly incompatible beliefs. Over the course several years however, Albion had fostered a growing respect for his fellow druids. Even the Tauren, staunch supporters of the Horde, risked their life alongside their Elven companions. The Brotherhood of Ur followed these heroes of Azeroth to Argus under the pretense of finishing the Legion, although they had plans of their own as well. Morthrym's scrying led him to the discovery that Kil'Jaeden brought back an artifact of particular significance to the Brotherhood. Deemed the Wolfskull, it was believed that if used properly this artifact could counteract the power of the Scythe of Elune, which had come into the possession of the Cenarion Circle following Sargeras' initial invasion. It was rumored that the skull was in possession of the mighty eredar lord Xulvaz Shadowmace, and the Brotherhood Tracked the demon to Mac'aree, where, after a long battle with his army of hounds, he was slain. The Wolfskull would be returned to Azeroth following the fall of Antorus. The months following Sargeras' defeat proved to be extremely tumultuous for Morthrym's Brotherhood. With no great enemy to unite against, the Alliance and Horde were suddenly plunged into an all out war with each other. Despite the misgivings of the Oracle, Alpha Gerhardt Albion ordered Brotherhood the protect their ancient enemy Malfurion during Sylvanas' march against Teldrassil. This decision would ultimately cost the alpha and many of his subordinates their lives. Although leaderless, the pack rallied around King Greymane during the Alliance's massive retaliatory strike on Lordaeron. The siege proved costly for the Alliance, but the forsaken were ultimately driven from their capital, leaving the rest of the northern Eastern Kingdoms susceptible to continued strikes. During their conquest of the neighboring territories, the Wolfseer led his pack to Deadhollow, a long contested in Silverpine, prophesying that they would create a home there. Unfortunately for the Forsaken holdouts, they also had a number of bases in the area, and so a brutal siege commenced. After destroying all Forsaken in the garrison of Deadhollow, they marched on the fortress, where the Executor of the local forces, a powerful warlock named Blarus Whitrick, had defiantly holed himself up. The siege of this fortress proved costly as well, but ultimately the Cult overwhelmed their defenses. Realizing the battle was over, Blarus called for a ceasefire, demanding from the battlements for the alpha to step forth so that he may challenge him in single combat. Were he to win, the invaders would respect his display of dominance and spare both him and his men. Still recovering from their loss in Darkshore, the pack remained until then without a leader, but at last, Sir Aemon Bayne stepped forth, wielding the sword and shield of his father, ready to end this seige. The two then engaged in a fast paced and deadly duel, leaving gore and flaming spells around them. At last, however, the new Alpha managed to reflect one of Blarus's death bolts back in his direction, dealing him a crippling blow. Aemon swiftly finished Blarus off with a crushing strike to the skull, but refrained from defiling his body beyond that. He was honored with this uncharacteristic display of valor from a Forsaken. In tribute, he demanded the few remaining acolytes to escorted to nearby internment camps rather than torn apart outright, and ordered his remains be publicly cremated. Soon after, the cult began construction of what would be their new seat of power in the world.Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Druids of the Pack Category:Druids of the Scythe Category:Worgen Category:Night Elf